


The Joy Of Reading

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Books, Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Language Barrier, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Honeymaren (Disney), Love, Northuldra (Disney), Post-Canon, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After Elsa brings some books from Arendelle to share with the Northuldra, Honeymaren wants to learn how to read Arendellian to better understand her girlfriend’s culture. However, learning a new language is easier said than done. (Elsamaren, fluff, canon)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	The Joy Of Reading

"Hey, uh, Snowflake?" Honeymaren called Elsa. "What does this word say?"

Elsa put her book down and crawled to her lover's side, looking at the word she was pointing to. "Carefully."

"Oh, that's how it's written!" Honeymaren exclaimed, slapping a palm to her forehead and groaning. "Spirits, I feel stupid."

Elsa giggled and patted her shoulder in reassurance. "You're not. Arendellian can be hard for some people. Any new language would be. You're not gonna learn it overnight."

A few days earlier, Elsa had returned to the Enchanted Forest after spending a few days in Arendelle with Anna and Kristoff. While with her sister and brother-in-law, the Goddess had hit upon the idea of taking some books from the castle library to the forest so the Northuldra could get a taste of what Arendelle's culture was like.

After all, the Northuldra had been sharing quite a bit of their culture with Arendelle, from ancient stories about the spirits to beautiful woven patterns and garments like the scarf worn by Elsa's mother, so it made sense for the exchange to go both ways.

However, it was apparent that the language barrier was quite an issue for the Northuldra in terms of written documents. They had spent their whole lives reading things in a completely different language to Arendelle, a beautiful language of symbols and patterns representing the spirits that protected the forest. However, because they were so used those glyphs, they were finding it hard to read Arendellian phrases.

Honeymaren in particular was trying her best to learn Arendellian, more so than any of the other tribespeople. But so far, she hadn't had much luck.

Elsa knew Honeymaren, as well as the others like her who wanted to learn, could do it, but it would clearly take some time. Unfortunately, Honeymaren wasn't exactly a patient woman. Her impulsiveness was something she and Anna had in common.

The Northuldra girl buried her head in her pillow, sighing. "This is impossible."

"Maren, it's okay," Elsa said, pulling her closer and resting her head against hers. "We're from two different cultures."

"Even so, I want to get this right," Maren insisted, looking up at the blonde. "For you."

"For me?" Elsa blinked, tilting her head slightly.

Honeymaren nodded. "Your culture... your world fascinates me, Elsa. I want to learn and understand everything about where you grew up... but I'll never learn a damn thing if I can't read your language."

Elsa sympathized with her. She felt the same way about the Northuldra; how their lifestyle, and their part of the world enchanted her, sparked her curiosity. She was already a part of the Northuldra, with her mother's blood running through her veins... and yet she wanted to know so much more.

"And of course," Honeymaren added. "You fascinate me as well."

Elsa leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "I know," She looked at the words. "Would it help if I read it aloud to you?"

Honeymaren blushed. "Maybe but... doesn't that sound a bit silly? I'm not a little kid."

"It'll help," Elsa giggled, placing a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Trust me. Both reading and hearing the words at the same time will help you to process them better and in turn, better understand them."

Maren chuckled. "You are quite the scholar!"

The goddess blushed. "I suppose... but my great knowledge comes in handy more often than you'd think."

Honeymaren sighed, resignation on her face but her overall demeanour no less cheerful. "Alright Snowflake, we can read together."

Then Elsa looked at the page in question... and recognised the book it was from. Memories flooded back of a young girl reading this book in her bed, gently turning the pages delicately with her gloved hands and being lost in the words on the pages.

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed. "I love this story."

"You do?" Honeymaren tilted her head in curiosity.

The Goddess nodded. "Yes, when I was younger it was one I'd always sneak away from the library to my room," she brushed her hand against the cover of the book, a nostalgic and soft look on her face. "The main character... I related to her quite a bit when I was isolated from Anna."

"I'm sorry," Honeymaren said softly, placing a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa looked at her lover appreciatively, placing her hand on Honeymaren's. She continued. "Between the lessons I had, council meetings to sit on, not to mention my anxiety and panic attacks, I never got that many quiet moments to myself. But when I did, I loved to read. I'm pretty sure I've read every book in the library at least once."

"That is a lot of books," Maren remarked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"It kept me busy... and distracted me from my pain," Elsa stated somberly. "You'd be surprised how many hobbies I picked up to try and keep my mind off... everything."

Honeymaren looked at the Snow Queen sadly. She couldn't imagine what that had been like, isolated and barely talking to anyone. It didn't sound like much of a childhood. She could relate a little, having grown up only knowing the fog surrounding the forest.

Gently, Honeymaren wrapped her arms around her and held her. "Hey, it's alright... you've come a long way since all that."

"I know... but I guess I still have my inner demons," Elsa said. She shook her head and forced a smile. "Alright, that's enough out of me," She looked at the pages. "Let's see what we've got here."

Honeymaren noticed how Elsa's face lit up when she looked at the page. She was going to be reading her favourite book to Honeymaren, so no wonder she was happy. For the next few hours, Maren and Elsa read together, managing to read the entire book in one sitting to their surprise. Perhaps it was just the way Elsa spoke that mesmerised Maren and made time just still for them or that they were both so engrossed in the narrative.

She could really see why Elsa was taken with the book. It was about a princess who had been cursed upon birth much like herself. The protagonist exiled herself from her kingdom in search of a cure. While this princess did find a way of ridding herself of the curse, it came at the tragic cost of the woman she loved. As Elsa read those last few words aloud, Maren saw the despair in Elsa's face, how she empathised with this princess.

Fortunately, the woman Elsa loved was still alive and well, and she was right at her side.

When the book was done, Maren put it down and sighed, resting back on the pillows in her hut. She had come away from the experience knowing how to read Arendellian a lot better than before... and understanding the woman she loved a bit better as well.

Elsa lay next to her, the two of them staring at the ceiling while holding hands.

"Thank you for that," Honeymaren said gratefully. She felt Elsa hold her hand tighter, interlocking fingers.

"And thank you for giving me someone to enjoy that story with," Elsa replied. "I've never read it with anyone else before."

"Not even Anna?" Asked the Northuldra woman.

Elsa shook her head. "She couldn't get through it without crying. She much prefers happier stories."

"That doesn't surprise me," Maren said. "I'm glad you're doing this though... sharing a bit of your world with us while we share ours. It makes me glad you're the bridge between our two worlds."

"I'm glad I haven't disappointed you," Elsa said lovingly.

Rolling onto her side, Maren reached over and caressed Elsa's face. It was moments like this... that she felt the luckiest woman in the whole tribe, no, the whole world. Because the woman she loved was a goddess and she spent every day basking in her ethereal light.

They pulled one another close and kissed each other, Elsa eternally grateful for Honeymaren's love.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I can't remember if I came up with this fic idea myself or I just found it somewhere. Got so many of the damned things xD Anyway, I really liked doing this idea of Honeymaren and Elsa bonding like this, Elsa sharing stuff with her new friends (and girlfriend) in the forest. I really hope I did this idea justice and didn't offend anyone. My friends Mountainsays and Mercy looked over this fic for me and they gave me the green light on it, so I assume it's good to go. But If I have screwed it up, please let me know in the comments.

See you soon!


End file.
